Scar
"Hey, what happened here....?" Dark Moon (Pre-HC2) Serina is a young girl of 13 and she just got through sword practice, a class on her home planet of ANVIL, when she heard a loud bang and people around the school screaming. At that moment, she knew she had to get outside and see what was happening. When she arrived outside, all she could see was pods falling down from the sky like rain. She had heard about the Emperor's decision to keep all of the supplies for themselves. Honor Company had warned them that they needed those materials and are asking to grow with the planet, but the greedyness of the Emperor led to a war of devastation. Serina was able to grab a normal sized katana and headed out of the school. Although she didn't know where to go or what to do, her goal was to survive. During the game, she ages 7 years, but for the majority of the game, she is 13. At the end, when she reaches the dropship area, she is forced to wait in fear for an opening, faced with the Marshall of Honor Company. Hehehe, I didn't know that the crew was so large. Guess that's my fault. But hey. at least you guys have a strong swordsman aboard. Scar is a woman with a very high confidence in her abilities. Her real name is Serina Gereil. She is the only Honor Company member to join in and recieve such a large ranking on her first day, as Brigadier First Class. '' ''Kiro (Universe-Nine) She started off on the planet ANVIL, which is her home planet. It was attacked by Honor Company, due to the planet starting a war for resources. Before leaving, she got into a fight with Joker, which was short lived, but even then, she was a formidable opponent. Upon reaching Kiro in the 9th Universe, she gained a bounty hunter job and her skills only got larger from there. She completed the map of the universe and she joined Honor Company right before the start of Honor Company 2. ''The Samson and Avalons (HC2 and HC3) ''Upon her arrival on the HC Samson, she was evaluated for her skills to see how the crew could utilize her strengths. She was instantly ranked Brigadier First Class, which was a first in Honor Company history. She served on the ship for a very long time until it's destruction. Then she served aboard the New Avalon and held her own against swarms of Cronik Elite. She proved to be a very big asset to the Company. ''Skills'' Serina is a master with her large broadsword, Orca. This large sword has a length of 5 ft. in total and a width of one and a half feet. It can withstand pressures up to 3000 tons without crushing and she can hold it with one hand with the help of the Strength Gauntlet. She also has a wrist shield that can withstand one ton of pressure and on top of that, she's very agile, being able to dodge bullets and also have enough speed to knock Splash on the ground like a rag doll. She also is able to compete with Azrok in a sword battle, along with Patriot, despite his immense strength. ''She also wields two katanas to use when Orca isn't agile enough for the job. One is the exact same one she used when she was a kid.'' ''Fun Facts'' #''Scar was inspired by Link (The Legend of Zelda) and Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy). '' #''She is the only swordsman known to be able to compete with Patriot.'' #''With how heavy her sword is, she wouldn't be able to carry it at all without the gauntlet.''